(Don't) Say It
by BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite
Summary: After escaping from the massacre in the Netherrealm with the help of Raiden, Scorpion takes Evren's body with him to Earthrealm, where he learns of a startling truth... Sequel to 'Never Forget, Never Forgive' and 'When Wedding Bells Die'.


_"Did you know?" The Thunder God inquired, genuinely curious to know if Scorpion had known or not..._

_About this? No, he had no idea, and that only made losing Evren that much harder..._

Taking the portal Raiden had opened for their escape, having no idea in what part of the world they would find themselves and aware in some distant part of the back of his mind that their arrival would meet with resistance, Scorpion carried his dead bride through the glowing rift, not a single look back at the realm that enslaved them both. Technically she had not been his bride but that of Noob Saibot, but that arrangement had only come to be out her selfless desire to protect him... She was always protecting him it seemed, and all he could ever do was cause her further anguish.

Why? Why did it always have to be the women in his life that suffered the clammy hands of death? Why should he be the one to always just escape finality's grimy clutches?! It wasn't fair! It had been Kana who endured the trials of the living, sharing in mortal highs and lows, and Evren that had born into that carnivorous dance of the vultures, sparking alive that dim remainder of what had once been... Why must he continue to survive all of this hardship alone? Looking back, he should have known better than to fall in love...

"Raiden?" A voice the ninja knew to belong to that irksome and arrogant Johnny Cage came from somewhere around the corner of the stone courtyard the wraith had just arrived in. Popping around the bend of a rather girthy earthen column, Johnny lost his pompous swagger for the briefest of moments as he caught sight of the enemy. "You're not Raiden."

Stupidity seemed to be a rather large personality trait of the actor. Even that blonde companion of his had a better head upon her shoulders, but then again, as a solider she had proven herself to be far more resourceful than many that he had encounter in any realm, so it was a rather unfair comparison. "..."

Ordinarily, Johnny would have sprang into action and challenged the specter to kombat, but the fact that he was holding onto a woman's body as if for dear life made him reconsider. Whoever she was, he hadn't seen her around the temple before, so obviously she wasn't a victim of kidnap... But still, what in the world were they doing here of all places?! And where was Raiden?! The last Johnny had heard, he had taken the God of Haircare to some wedding in the Netherrealm... Looking at the prone figure in Scorpion's arms again, the boastful Cage figured that whatever Scorpion's intentions were, they couldn't bode well, so he challenged the undead warrior to kombat.

"I don't know what you're planning to do, but it isn't my style to sit back and watch the defenseless get taken advantage of." Because Johnny - with his gaudy homage to himself scrawled in thick black letters on his chest - was all about style.

If Hanzo had ever wanted to kill that egomaniac, it was now. Could the dunderhead not see that the necromancer's daughter was dead, that her pulse had ceased to flow (so to speak), that there was no breath coming from her slightly parted lips? Evren's perfect breasts had frozen, never to heave again, and there was nothing that could get her heart pumping again. Fair enough that last statement was all relative and in the eye of the beholder, but that didn't make it any less true. Wasn't it obvious by the way that the former shinobi clung to her naturally pale form that he had no intentions of harming her bodily remains? Or had those designer shades Johnny had spent so much time bragging about blinded the mortal to the simple truth of the situation?

For all of the frustration he felt at the other man's ignorance, Scorpion was saved having to entertain Johnny's violent greeting by the arrival of his blonde ally; Sonya Blade, Hanzo believed her name was. Not having encountered her directly during the tournament, it wasn't that surprising that he was uncertain about her identity. Hands on her leather-clad hips and glaring hostility radiating from within, it appeared by the way that she was holding herself that she had been expecting Johnny's company. Again, her mind jumped to the same ridiculous yet highly plausible conclusion as that tool, but being far more logical that he, she took into account Evren's despondent condition.

"What's wrong with that woman?" At least she wasn't outright accusing him of harming the demoness, although her tone indicated her belief that Scorpion had some part in it.

If she only knew...

Hollow and broken, some part of him still refusing to admit the truth, Scorpion gazed down for perhaps the first time since stepping through the portal. "She's dead..."

There was a crack of thunder and lightening at that exact moment, perhaps in answer to Hanzo's claim, and Fujin appeared right behind the wraith. He looked more solemn than ever. "Her soul is not lost yet."

* * *

**A/N:** No disrespect to any blondes out there, nor any Fujin fans. A really short first chapter - in comparison to some of my others - but good and effective, I think. It certainly caught your attention, didn't it? Flipped everything you thought you knew right on its ear, didn't I? This particular chapter title was chosen for the tone of the song, again by Mariyln Manson. Not all of it fits, but sections are frightfully perfect, and just the overall vibe is fitting.

***Update 11-20-13*** Fixed an anatomical inaccuracy.

**Disclaimer:** This story will not strictly follow game canon but will also incorporate things from the shows Conquest and Legacy. I don't own Mortal Kombat. That honor goes elsewhere. Like (but no limited) to Netherrealm Studios, the WB (or whatever they're calling themselves over at Warner Brothers), and Ed Boon. There might be more, but I'm no lawyer, and I'm certainly not versed in ownership rights, so I don't know exactly who owns what. I can, however, lay claim to original and other minor nameless characters, and I do.


End file.
